


Importance

by onlyghost



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, M/M, panic attack tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyghost/pseuds/onlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke is really not good at this kind of stuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Importance

“What are we doing here?” Yosuke’s question hung in the heavy summer air.

“… Fishing?” Yu looked up questioningly to see the other boy’s fishing rod abandoned in the grass. His friend laid out along the ground as he stared up at the thick white clouds above them.

“That’s not what I mean.”

Yu’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Is there something you want to talk about?”

Yosuke glanced away from the sky momentarily, his eyes meeting Yu’s before he returned to his original position. Yu noted a faint flush to his cheeks as he began to speak again. “I don’t know. I… Fuck!” Yosuke sat up suddenly, startling the other boy. “I mean, you’re always asking me to do things, always taking me out to eat and shit like that and I just! Just… What are we doing… together.”

Yu paled and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by another one of Yosuke’s outbursts. “Don’t talk, just listen. I’ve… I’ve noticed that I say certain… things when I’m around you and it’s only with you and I’ve seen the way you look at me and it makes me feel…” The words tumbled out of Yosuke’s mouth like sand. The words scratched at Yu’s brain and wormed their way into his brain where he couldn’t reach to remove them.

Yu felt his face flush bright red. He hadn’t realized Yosuke might have noticed him staring, that he probably realized a long time ago what he was doing and was too afraid to bring it up, and Yu felt a tightness in his chest that meant he was about to panic. He knew how Yosuke felt about this stuff. He probably just ruined their friendship. He scrambled to get up from the ground, to get away from the situation, but Yosuke got up with him. The brunette made a motion to grab his wrist, but he thought better of it.

“W-wait! Calm down!”

Yu stopped, but his entire body was trembling. He examined the look on Yosuke’s face, scrutinizing what appeared to be a mix of concern and embarrassment.  
Yosuke held his hands up in an attempt to defuse Yu’s anxiety. “I— look, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just… Fuck, I’m really going about this the wrong way… I…” His gaze dropped. “I like you. A lot.”

Yu hesitated before cautiously asking, “… Really?”

Yosuke grinned sheepishly and looked up. “If it wasn’t true, would I still be here?”

Yu’s face broke out in a nervous smile. The feeling of panic slowly dissipated and was replaced with giddy relief, and something almost utterly unfamiliar. “What do we do now?”  
“I don’t know,” Yosuke replied with a laugh. “You wanna go get something to eat? I know where we can get the best steaks in town!” In his excitement, Yosuke began running for the road.

Yu called back to him. “Can… can we just stay here for a bit? I’m still a little shaky.”

Yosuke looked back at him before walking over. “Yeah, whatever you need.” He plopped himself down on the ground and patted the spot next to him. Yu looked around, checking the area before he sat down.

“I thought this kind of stuff grossed you out.”

Yosuke frowned. “Yeah, it did… but I think… I was mostly just scared.” He looked up and shifted closer to his friend. “And I realized that you’re more important than whatever my hang-ups are.”

Yu smiled a bright, genuine smile and Yosuke felt his ears grow hot. “Fuck! I’m sorry! God, why am I so sappy today?”

“It’s okay, I like it.”

They stayed there at the riverbed talking for hours, with comfortable silences falling over them as they gazed up and pointed out shapes in the clouds. After a while, Yu was surprised to feel fingers tentatively feeling for his hand. He carefully clasped the other boys hand in his as a warm summer breeze washed over them.

“You’re really important to me too, you know…”


End file.
